Ley line
Ley line are natural streams of magic running all over the world, often connecting places with outstanding magic and supernatural energies. Description Ley lines are made up of various kinds of energy; whatever kinds are more prominent in the line affects its properties. There are, for example, ley lines with defensive, disruptive, or restorative energy.Small Favor, ch. 39 They can be tapped into by magic users to draw power from them. Using a ley line is the most powerful means of employing magic known to mortal wizards.Turn Coat, ch. 14 Some might be more stable which means that it is better to use when a stable flow of energy is needed. Others might have destructive energies, which means it is better to use in battle. The island Demonreach has a ley line that has certain malevolent properties. This makes people who go near the island unconsioulsy vear away.Small Favor, ch. 39 Details / About *Many Way routes run from confluence to confluence.Changes, ch. 24 *A wizard can feel the power of a Ley Line when they walk over it.Turn Coat, ch. 14 *The Reds store ritual gear and artifacts near Ley Lines.Changes, ch. 24 *The routes Harry knows through the Nevernever generally run from confluence to confluence.Changes, ch. 24 Known Ley Lines and Confluences *The Great Lakes region has lots of ley lines, which accounts for the heightened supernatural activity of the area.Small Favor, ch. 39: "The Great Lakes region is rife with them," Luccio said. "It's an energy nexus." ... "Well, it's one reason why so much supernatural activity tends to happen in this area," I said. "Three times as many ships and planes have vanished in Lake Michigan as in the Bermuda Triangle." *Ley lines with heavy concentrations of dark energy run through both North and South Manitou Island in the north of Lake Michigan, and the secret islands in the lake's center,Small Favor, ch. 39: 'She pointed up toward the north end of Lake Michigan. "North and South Manitou Islands both have heavy concentrations of dark energy running through them."... Her fingertip came to rest on a cluster of tiny islands out in the center of the lake, northeast of the city, and the heavy, dark purple line running through it.' including Demonreach. Another ley line runs directly beneath the Field Museum in Chicago.Small Favor, ch. 39 *The Ley Lines that intersect deep in the ground under the Auld Rock and the White Council headquarters in Edinburgh contain a "staggering amount of raw power" and it's one of the world's largest Ley-line convergences. Those Ley lines are used in order to create super powered ward without a threshold covering the entire building. Presumably the wards constantly draw from the leyline if strained.Turn Coat, ch. 14 *Chicago is a crossroads both physical and metaphysical with ley lines having dozens of confluences that either run through town or nearby.Changes, ch. 24 *Another large confluences of ley lines is located at Chichen Itza, in Mexico. It's one of the biggest in the world. The Red Court stashed their Ritual gear and artifacts near ley-line confluences.Changes, ch. 34 Changes, ch. 40 Events in the series In Small Favor: the Order of the Blackened Denarius used Ley Lines to empower a circle prison to contain The Archive on the island of Demonreach. They would not have been able to hold her without the strength of the ley line assisting with their super circle.Small Favor, ch. 39 In Changes, soon after arriving in Chichen Itza with his team Harry Dresden felt the Ley Line that ran under his feet and found that it held an enourmous current of raw earth magic. Harry tapped into it and was overwhelmed by the rush of imagery and sensations, of the earth plates creating mountains for one. He pulled out some of it's power and released it in a spell—gravity vanished. The hoard of vampires that had been charging them left the earth and were smashed back down again, killing most of them.Changes, ch. 42 In Cold Days, on a map of Lake Michigan, Harry stated to mark with his bruised, swollen finger the location of nodes—points where Ley lines intersected. Molly said that Anutie Lea taught them to her few months prior.Cold Days, ch. 28 References See Also *Anastasia Luccio *Magic *The Ways *Chichen Itza *Demonreach *Chicago *Lake Michigan *Field Museum of Natural History *White Council headquarters in Edinburgh *Circle of Power *The Original Merlin *Field Museum of Natural History *Order of the Blackened Denarius *The Archive External References *Leylines *Ley line - Wikipedia *Ley LInes — Skeptic Dictionary *Ley LInes — Society of Ley Hunters *Ley-lines — Ancient Wisdom *Historical Geodesy — GeoLines *Leylines of Earth Energy: Earth Magic *Lake Michigan - Wikipedia *Edinburgh - Wikipedia *Chichen Itza Facts , Mexico *Across the Coils of the Feathered Serpent | Intrepid Blog *Vortexes: www.OfSpiritandSoul.com Maps *Liminal Thresholds: Ley line maps *Vortex Maps Site Guide Category:Magic Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Nevernever locations